


Run

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Five times Keith ran away from him, and one time he ran towards him.





	Run

 The first time it happened, it had been a complete accident. Keith had been walking out of training, panting hard and drinking from his water pack, making his way to the common room for a well-deserved break. For whatever reason, Pidge and Hunk were walking frantically back and forth down the halls, talking back and forth about about something he couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
He'd made his way to the common room by the time he finished his water, going to throw it in the trash. But he was stopped, however, when Hunk came rushing past him out of nowhere, sending him falling right on his ass- or Lance's lap, rather. He hadn't even noticed the guy was sitting there until he was on top of him.  
  
"Whoa, there, Keith! Buy me dinner first," He chuckled, helping to push the other boy off of him with a good-hearted smile and a blush.  
  
"I-I, just- Lance, _no_ ," Was all he managed to stutter out, scrambling to get out of the taller boy's lap, his face an impossible shade of red.  
  
As Keith all but speed-walked to the kitchen, Lance could be heard laughing, but it lacked it's usual warmth.

* * *

 

 "'Cus you're the only ten I see!" Lance finished with a laugh and a pair of finger guns in Hunk's direction. Hunk chuckled in response, smiling brightly at his best friend while both Keith and Pidge looked at each other with mild disgust.  
  
"Ew," Keith sounded, making a face at Lance's apalling 'friendship pick-up line.'  
  
"Aw, you love me, really," Lance chuckled, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders and smooshing their cheeks together, making Pidge all but cackle from her seat across from them.  
  
" _Ew_ ," Keith exclaimed, blushing slightly as he pushed Lance away with all his strength. Lance had the nerve to join in Pidge's laughter, but when it died down and they all went back to doing their own thing, Keith swore he could see something akin to hurt on Lance's face.

* * *

 

 The third time had been the start of a chain reaction; the two of them sitting together on the floor of one of the ship's unused rooms, staring out at the unending, yet claustraphobic expanse of outer space, talking about Earth and what good memories they had of it.  
  
"We'll get back to your family, Lance, I promise," Keith had muttered,  staring into Lance's ocean blue eyes, wondering at the beauty of them. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring until it was too late, and Lance's lips were softly placed on his.  
  
At first, he'd kissed back, sighing happily through his nose, adding pressure with his lips and relishing in the feeling of Lance doing the same. Lance had put his hand on Keiths cheek, rubbing his thumb along Keith's cheekbone almost adoringly. But as quickly as it had started, it was over, as Keith panicked, eyes widening when he realised what he was doing, pushing Lance away from him by the shoulders.  
  
Keith stood up rapidly, causing Lance to look up at him, dazed and confused. Suddenly, Lance's features turned worried, and he began to frantically apologize.  
  
"Shit, Keith, I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Keith cut him off, running out of the room and down the halls to his bedroom, panting with an oncoming panic attack, unable to think about anything other than how scared he felt.

* * *

 

 "Oh, f-fuck, _Lance_ ," Keith moaned, bouncing up and down on Lance's length. He didn't know why, but he kept finding himself in this position, always coming back to Lance for more.  
  
"G-gonna cum," Lance grunted, gripping Keiths hips with bruising strength. Keith nodded, contuing to lift himself up and lower himself down, hitting that spot inside him that made fireworks burst behind his eyelids whenever he could.  
  
"Fuck, you're so good for me," Lance began, loving the whimper it tore from Keith, "You're so good, so pretty, God, _I love you_."  
  
It had just slipped out, but Keith heard it in slow motion, and moved down to kiss Lance harshly in an attempt to make him shut up, his whole body shaking with panic and arousal. When they came, Keith first with Lance following not long after, the first thing he did was get dressed, ignoring the way his skin itched with drying cum on it. Instead of spending the night, like he usually did, he walked out of the room, leaving Lance to pick up the pieces of what he'd unwittingly broken.

* * *

 

 Keith knew the day would come where Lance go sick and tired of him running. He knew it would come to haunt him one day, biting at his heels until it reared its ugly head and he was forced to deal with it. He knew it would happen, it was inevitable, yet it still startled him.  
  
"Keith, _p_ _lease_!" Lance had begged, yelling at him while Keith shamefully lowered his head and refused to look at him.   
  
"Look at me!" Lance pleaded, trying to meet Keith's gaze from below, but gave up and eventually cupped Keiths face with his hands and forced him to look up at him. Lance's shook and tears fell freely from his impossibly blue eyes.  
  
"Just tell me that this is something more..." Lance whispered, eyebrows furrowed with frustration and pure, unadulterated sorrow.  
  
"This is _nothing_ ," Keith spat, forcing his sadness into anger, tearing his face out of Lance's grasp and leaving the room, only allowing himself to fall apart when he reached his room.

* * *

 

 Everyone was avoiding him, Keith knew that. Ever since they found out he was galra, they'd been keeping a distance, wether it was intentional or not. He felt alone, like no one was there for him anymore, even _Shiro_ looked at him differently, with pity in his eyes. There was only one person he knew he could turn to.  
  
"Lance?" He called, knocking on the boy's door. He waited a moment, and almost considered leaving when Lance didn't move to open the door anytime soon. But the doors slid open, revealing Lance, tired and wary.  
  
"What do you want?" Lance asked, cold and distant, his eyes lacking their usual warmth. Keith panicked, almost running away again, an 'I'm sorry' already on the tip of his tongue. But he soldiered through his hesitation in favour of finding something he could say 'ew' to and laugh at in the future.  
  
"I want _more_."  
  
Lance's features immidietally lit up, his ocean blue eyes shining with unshed tears and glinting with happiness and disbelief. He surged forward, one hand going to Keith's waist, the other cupping his cheek as they kissed. They broke apart soon after, catching their breaths and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."

 


End file.
